Ring binders typically include front and back covers interconnected by a spine. Rings to hold loose papers are attached to the spine or to the inside of one of the covers adjacent the spine. The binders normally are wider at the spine than at the opposite open side, unless filled with paper. This design presents challenges to orderly storage of the binders, since binders that are filled to less than capacity have a somewhat triangular footprint. Thus, standing alone, a partially-filled binder will fall over and rest unevenly against a bookend or other binders. Secondly, when multiple binders are assembled, the triangular footprint begins to create a semi-circle. This curvature of the grouped binders causes the binders in the middle to be squeezed out of line and binders on the ends to assume positions at angles of less than or more than 90°, thereby making it more difficult to locate individual binders.
Various devices have been proposed for attaching to binders to hold the covers parallel to one another, thereby creating a more stable rectangular footprint. However, such devices generally have been bulky, complex in structure, or time consuming to attach and detach.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved ring binder clip which stabilizes the binder on a shelf or other support surface.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved ring binder clip which can be quickly and easily attached and detached to a ring binder.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a ring binder clip which holds the covers of a ring binder parallel to one another and at 90° angles to the binder spine.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a ring binder clip which transforms the typical triangular footprint of the binder to a rigid rectangular footprint.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved ring binder clip which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the follow description of the invention.